hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoodstar
Hoodstar is a digitally released track, performed by Division All Stars. The track was initially released on YouTube on April 3, 2019 and was included into Enter the Hypnosis Microphone album. Track Info * Lyrics/Composition/Arrangement: invisible manners (Daisuke Hirayama and Sei Fukuyama) * Vocals: Division All Stars Lyrics |-|English= I'm a Hoodstar Shine only star We've made a name for ourselves As the No. 1 bad boys in town Check yourself and don't rush We'll get to you and knock you out! ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Ikebukuro is our hometown Don't be reckless now, calm down We won't let you do things your way Both the bad and good boys know that ---(Jiro Yamada)--- You're a hater? Whatever! I don't deal with brainless fools To go against Buster Bros!!! Is to flaunt off your stupidity ---(Saburo Yamada)--- I'm stupefied at how you show your Achilles heel Sick and tired of having to mess with minnows You've zero chance of winning I have zero interest in you fools ---(Buster Bros!!!)--- Check it out Whatever the deal, here we go, baby Boogie down, walking down Represent Ikebukuro The game's easy when the foe's a sucker Watch and learn, we're on the set I'm a Hoodstar Shine only star We've made a name for ourselves As the No. 1 bad boys in town Check yourself and don't rush We'll get to you and knock you out! ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Real emotions can't be controlled When you're caught in the chaos It's easy to say how one ought to be But it's hard to actually be that way ---(Jyuto Iruma)--- Dim fools are sacrificed, it can't be helped I do as I please in the police HQ, not fearing punishment Never back down, 'cause they're all idiots My job is to diffuse wack bombs ---(Rio Mason Busujima)--- I set booby traps on careless morons They tremble and cry without a fight Got no venom, but no taste either You can't win without a doctrine ---(MAD TRIGGER CREW)--- Check it out Whatever the deal, here we go, baby Boogie down, walking down Represent Yokohama The game's easy when the foe's a sucker Watch and learn, we're on the set ---(All)--- Division Rap Battle is gonna make your wishes come true Feeling bouncy Don't stop your music The rhyme junky kid's desperate fight opens new doors If your pride is cheap They'll eat you up in no time Streamline delivery Blaze this treacherous path with my flow What were you born to do and sing? Use your eyes and ears to find out I'm a Hoodstar Shine only star We've made a name for ourselves As the No. 1 bad boys in town Check yourself and don't rush We'll get to you and knock you out! Remix! ---(Ramuda Amemura)--- Love is like Pret-a-porter Oh no, I'm haute couture Cotton candy is made by Ramuda A sweet and bitter femme fatale ---(Gentaro Yumeno)--- Put on an immoral attitude An evil and dark, Jekyll and Hyde RGB, the three primary colors of light Ramuda, Gentaro, and that idiot ---(Dice Arisugawa)--- I'm no idiot, I'm into baccarat Tryin' to get a hand in a game of hanafuda Gimme some funds, my posse I'll get it back double, and double it again ---(Fling Posse)--- Check it out Whatever the deal, here we go, baby Boogie down, walking down Represent Shibuya The game's easy when the foe's a sucker Watch and learn, we're on the set! I'm a Hoodstar Shine only star We've made a name for ourselves As the No. 1 bad boys in town Check yourself and don't rush We'll get to you and knock you out! ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- It's all a bit ridiculous But also amazing in some way Yeah, this clinical indicator Is an original rhyme dictionary ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Tonight we toast to drunkards Chug, chug, gulp, gulp, good! 6oz tumbler, feeling like Hennessy Shot, shot, shot, ain't it fun? ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Come on, Hifumi, watch your liver Every man for himself in this city You can be psyched up, or empty like me Shinjuku Town swallows it all ---(Matenrō)--- Check it out Whatever the deal, here we go, baby Boogie down, walking down Represent Shinjuku The game's easy when the foe's a sucker Watch and learn, we're on the set! ---(All)--- Division Rap Battle is gonna make your wishes come true Feeling bouncy Don't stop your music The rhyme junky kid's desperate fight opens new doors If your pride is cheap They'll eat you up in no time Streamline delivery Blaze this treacherous path with my flow What were you born to do and sing? Use your eyes and ears to find out ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- These silly days are gonna be messy ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Should I slit your throat or crush your skull? ---(Ramuda Amemura)--- You won't be saying "You are welcome" ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- Silence drives us towards death ---(Jiro Yamada)--- Flies swarm around the hype ---(Jyuto Iruma)--- Killing time is unbearable ---(Gentaro Yumeno)--- All emotions are weapons ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Shout out "I can kick it!" ---(Saburo Yamada)--- Gimmicks won't get you through ---(Rio Mason Busujima)--- It's a war of styles ---(Dice Arisugawa)--- A neighbor today, a threat tomorrow ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Move on, aggressive destroyer Alright? ---(All)--- Division Rap Battle is gonna make your wishes come true Feeling bouncy Don't stop your music All you have to do is tame even noise If your pride is cheap They'll eat you up in no time This is the best bounty It'll be what it'll be It's all up to the Hypnosis Mic Spit and cry at the lies on the wall Only to get left behind This mic connects the dots We spit out high-end rhymes Streamline delivery Blaze this treacherous path with my flow What were you born to do and sing? Use your eyes and ears to find out |-|Romaji=I’m a Hood star Shine only star Konomachi de ichiban no badboys Check Yourself sou Success Sono junguri ni buttobasu Bukuro wa ore ra no Hometown Otto go mutai go hatto Calm down Yo katte wa sa se nai waka teru hazzu da ze Toppoi yatsu mo ja nai ppoi yatsu mo "Hey" teka nateka shin nei kara Karakara no no ni wa yo wa nai hanashi da Buster Bros teki ni mawashite Baka baramai te n no omae no ho ja ne? Tadatadatada akireru akiresu ken sarasu Zako tomo aite no mainchi ni aki teru Manga ichi ni mo seki wa nai Omae ra ni mattaku mo te kyomi wa nai Check it out To ni mo kaku ni mo iku ze baby Boogietown Walkingdown bukurorepezen Boke ta aite ja moke mon da ze Yoku manan doke ore ra On The Stage I'm a hood star Shine only star Kono machi de ichiban no Bad boys Check yourself sou success Sono junguri ni buttobasu Konton to konton no aida de Honto no kanjo wa kontororu funo na yo da Kyokaku kaku aru beshi nante Kuchi de iu hodo kantan ja nee yo Nibu kusai yatsu wa sacrifice sha nai Keishi cho nai chokai kakugo de bakko Never back down baka baka da kara na Wack na bakudan shori ga my work da Fu jori na renchu boobytrap Hameru agaku mo naku ononoki naku Doku mo nai ga marude ajike mo nai Dokutorin nakushi tekimi no shori wa nai Check it out To ni mo kaku ni mo iku ze baby Boogietown Walkingdown yokohamarepezen Boke ta aite ja moke mon da ze Yoku manan doke ore ra On the Stage Division Rap Battle de negai o kanae te yaru ze Kibu wa Bouncy Don't stop your music Tobira akeru kagi wa raimu janki na gaki no waruagaki Chipu na puraido ja tachimachi ni kuwa re chimau ze Ryusen gata egai teku deribari furo de kirihiraku kono ibaramchi Te ka nani shi ni umare utau ka o sono me sono mimi de tashikame na I'm a hood star Shine only star Kono machi de ichiban no Bad boys Check yourself sou success Sono junguri ni buttobasu REMIX! Hore ta hara ta wa pureta porute Iya iya boku wa oto kuchuru desu Kotton Kyandi wa made in ramuda Amaku te ku i famu fataru da Enji kiru haitoku teki taisho Showaru de noir na jikiru to haido Hikari no san genshoku RGB Ramuda Gentaro nokori wa Baka da Oi dare ga baka da sore yori mo bakara Uma de mo shika de mo cho ka cho da Motode o chodai my posse? Okay! Bai no baigaeshi ubaikaesu ze kyodai Check it out To ni mo kaku ni mo iku ze baby Boogiedown Walking down shibuyarepezen Boke ta aite ja moke mon da ze Yoku manan doke ore ra On the stage I'm a hood star Shine only star Kono machi de ichiban no Bad boys Check yourself sou success Sono junguri ni buttobasu Hanahada okashina hanashi Da ga naka ni wa mare ni subarashi kurinkaru indikeita iwa ba orijinaru in jiten da Honjitsu no ibenta nonbei ni kanpai A guiguiguiguigubigubigubi Good! 6oz tabura kibun wa heneshi Shot Shot Shot tanoshi ssho? Sho ga nei hifumi riba taisetsu ni (´・ω・｀) Chigai hoken kihon wa jiko sekinin no machi Giraggira na no de mo pera pera na Ore mitai na no de mo nomikomu Shinjuku Town Check it out To ni mo kaku ni mo iku ze baby Boogiedown Walkingdown shinjukurepezen Boke ta aite ja moke mon da ze Yoku manan doke ore ra on the stage Division Rap Battle de negai o kanae te yaru ze Kibu wa Bouncy Don't stop your music Tobira akeru kagi wa raimu janki na gaki no waruagaki Chipu na puraido ja tachimachi ni kuwa re chimau ze Ryusen gata egai teku deribari furo de kirihiraku kono ibaramichi Teka nani shi ni umare utau ka o sono me sono mimi detashikame na Ima ya fuza keta nichijo wa Nodo tsubusu ka no hishageru ka YOU are welcome to wa ika nai ne Chinmoku wa shi ni tsunagaru doin -drive- Hae ga muragaru ano kocho -Hype- Tae gatai kono -Killing time- himatsubushi Aikan hiki subete ga kyoki I can kick it wameki nasai Sho saiiku ja tsutomara nai Sutairu no funsho chi Kyo wa rinjin -Neighbor- asu wa ha Maenomeri na hakai sha -Destroyer- Right Division Rap Battle de negai o kanae te yaru ze Kibun wa Boundy Don't stop your music Noizu mo kainarase ba i no sa Chipu na puraido ja tachimachi ni kuwa re chimau ze Saiko no Bownty do na te mo i sa Koitsu shidai sa hipunoshisu maiku Kabe ni kaka re ta uso ni tsuba o haki nakiwamei te cha oi te karen ze Ten to ten o tsunageru kono maiku hai endo renko suru ore ra no raimu Ryusen gata egai teku deribari furo de kirihiraku kono ibaramichi Te ka nan shi ni umare utatu ka o sono me sono mimi de tashikame na |-|Kanji=I’m a Hood star Shine only star この街で一番のBad boys Check yourself　そう Success その順繰りにぶっ飛ばす ブクロは俺らのHometown おっとご無体ご法度 Calmdown Yo 勝手はさせない 解ってるはずだぜ とっぽい奴もじゃないっぽい奴も “Hey”てか”なぁ”てか知んねえから カラカラの脳には用は無い話だ Buster Bros 敵に回して 馬鹿ばら撒いてんのお前のほうじゃね？ ただただ呆れるアキレス腱さらす 雑魚共相手の毎日に飽きてる 万が一にも正気はない お前らにまったくもって興味はない Check it out 兎にも角にも行くぜbaby Boogietown Walking down ブクロレペゼン 呆けた相手じゃ儲けもんだぜ よく学んどけ俺らOn the stage I’m a Hood star Shine only star この街で一番のBad boys Check yourself　そう Success その順繰りにぶっ飛ばす 混沌と混沌の間で 本当の感情はコントロール不能なようだ 侠客斯くあるべしなんて 口で言うほど簡単じゃねえよ 鈍くさいやつはSacryfice しゃーない 警視庁内懲戒覚悟で跋扈 never back down 馬鹿ばっかだからな Wackな爆弾処理がmy workだ 不条理な連中　boobytrap ハメる足掻くもなく　戦慄き泣く 毒もないがまるで味気もない ドクトリン無くして君の勝利はない Check it out 兎にも角にも行くぜbaby Boogietown Walking down ヨコハマレペゼン 呆けた相手じゃ儲けもんだぜ よく学んどけ俺らOn the stage Division Rap Battleで願いを叶えてやるぜ 気分はBouncy Don’t stop your music 扉開ける鍵はライムジャンキーなガキの悪足掻き チープなプライドじゃ たちまちに喰われちまうぜ 流線型描いてくデリバリー フローで切り開くこの茨道 てか何しに生まれ謳うかを その目その耳で確かめな I’m a Hood star Shine only star この街で一番のBad boys Check yourself　そう Success その順繰りにぶっ飛ばす REMIX! 惚れた腫れたはプレタポルテ いやいや僕はオートクチュールです コットンキャンディーはmade in 乱数 甘くて苦〜い　ファムファタールだ 演じきる背徳的対称 性悪でnoirなジキルとハイド 光の三原色RGB Ramuda Gentaro 残りはBakaだ♪ おい誰が馬鹿だ それよりもバカラ 馬でも鹿でも猪鹿蝶だ 元手を頂戴 my posse? Okay! 倍の倍返し　奪い返すぜ兄弟！ Check it out 兎にも角にも行くぜbaby Boogie down Walking down シブヤレペゼン 呆けた相手じゃ儲けもんだぜ よく学んどけ俺らOn the stage I’m a Hood star Shine only star この街で一番のBad boys Check yourself　そう Success その順繰りにぶっ飛ばす 甚だおかしな話 だが中には稀に素晴らしい Ah クリニカル・インディケーター 謂わばオリジナル韻辞典だ 本日のイベンター 飲ん兵衛に乾杯 あグイグイグイグイグビグビグビGood! 6ozタンブラー気分はヘネシー Shot Shot Shot 楽しいっしょ？ しょうがねえな一二三 肝臓大切に(´・ω・｀) 治外法権基本は自己責任の街 ギラッギラなのでも ペラッペラな 俺みたいなのでも飲み込むShinjuku Town Check it out 兎にも角にも行くぜbaby Boogie down Walking down シンジュクレペゼン 呆けた相手じゃ儲けもんだぜ よく学んどけ俺らOn the stage Division Rap Battleで願いを叶えてやるぜ 気分はBouncy Don’t stop your music 扉開ける鍵はライムジャンキーなガキの悪足掻き チープなプライドじゃ たちまちに喰われちまうぜ 流線型描いてくデリバリー フローで切り開くこの茨道 てか何しに生まれ謳うかを その目その耳で確かめな 今やフザけた日常は 喉潰すか脳ひしゃげるか YOU are welcome とはいかないね 沈黙は死に繋がる動因-drive- 蝿が群がるあの誇張-Hype- 耐え難いこのkillingtime-暇潰し- 哀歓悲喜すべてが凶器 I can kick it 喚きなさい 小細工じゃ務まらない スタイルの紛争地 今日は隣人-Neighbor-明日は刃 前のめりな破壊者=Destroyer- Right Division Rap Battleで願いを叶えてやるぜ 気分はBouncy Don’t stop your music ノイズも飼い馴らせばいいのさ チープなプライドじゃ たちまちに喰われちまうぜ 最高のBownty どうなってもいいさ こいつ次第さヒプノシスマイク 壁に書かれた嘘に唾を吐き 泣き喚いてちゃ置いてかれんぜ 点と点を繋げるこのマイク ハイエンド連呼する俺らのライム 流線型描いてくデリバリー フローで切り開くこの茨道 てか何しに生まれ謳うかを その目その耳で確かめな﻿ Navigation Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Division All Stars